1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television receiving device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a television receiving device having an automatic power supply OFF function.
2. Background Information
A conventional television receiving device includes an automatic power supply OFF function. The automatic power supply OFF function automatically switches a power supply OFF when a predetermined time has elapsed without any operation being performed in a state in which the power supply is ON (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-92743, for example). With the automatic power supply OFF function, the power supply is automatically switched OFF after a period of 3 hours has elapsed even if the user falls asleep while watching a movie or the like late at night.
Another conventional television receiving device includes an improved automatic power supply OFF function (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 11-284934, for example). The automatic power supply OFF function does not abruptly switch the power supply OFF when the predetermined time has elapsed, but first lowers the audio output level. The automatic power supply OFF function determines that the user is no longer watching when an operating unit is not operated within a predetermined time after the audio output level has been lowered. Then, the automatic power supply OFF function switches the power supply OFF.
Another conventional television receiving device displays a message onscreen when it is determined that the user is watching the television outside a normal viewing time band. The message prompts the user to confirm whether the user wishes to continue watching the television. Then, the television receiving device switches off the power supply automatically if the user does not respond within a predetermined time (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-349946, for example).
Yet another conventional television receiving device includes a setting value holding unit. The setting value holding unit holds a predetermined time until the television receiving device is switched OFF (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-244844, for example).
In the automatic power supply OFF function of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-92743, the power supply is switched OFF only when the predetermined time (e.g., 3 hours) has elapsed without any operation being performed while the power supply is ON. Accordingly, even if the user is not watching at some intermediate point, the power supply is not switched OFF until the predetermined time has elapsed.
The automatic power supply OFF function of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 11-284934 informs the user that the default time has elapsed before the power supply is switched OFF. However, this is irrelevant unless the user is already in front of the conventional television receiving device when the automatic power supply OFF function informs. Accordingly, the power supply is not switched OFF until the default time has elapsed.
With the conventional television receiving device of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-349946, when there is a departure from an ordinary television viewing time band, the television power supply is switched OFF. However, if a state in which the user is not watching occurs in the ordinary television viewing time band, the television power supply is not switched OFF.
With the conventional television receiving device of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-244844, the predetermined time can be set as desired by the user. However, even if there is a continued state in which the user is not watching before the predetermined time has elapsed, the television power supply is not switched OFF.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved television receiving device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.